His Pet
by junkpuppet225
Summary: One shot. Joker wakes up after a bad night and wonders if Harley is still his pet. Harley/Joker


Title: His Pet

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters within this fan fiction nor am I making any money from the writing of this story. Rated M for strong language, sexual situations and brief abuse.

Summary: One shot. Joker wakes up after a bad night and wonders if Harley is still his pet. Harley/Joker

J woke with a start - sitting up in his oversized bed in a panic. His chest heaved with forgotten thoughts. The sun trickling through the heavy blinds causing him to throw the closest knife at the window. "Fuck!" He yelled, glancing around the room. Although he was alone she lingered there - her scent. Bubblegum or cotton candy. The sweetest smell. Sometimes it was sickening. He was trapped. To hot - tangled up in expensive sheets as he tried to fight his way free and fell carelessly to the ground.

Fuck.

Harley was in the kitchen standing quietly over the stove as bacon fried before her. Now that was a heavenly smell. He stood quietly in boxers and nothing else at the threshold leaning against the frame; watching her carefully place another slice in the pan. He couldn't ignore the way her hands trembled. Even in his absence.

"Morning, Har."

She stopped her task, body tensing at his voice. She turned to him quickly unable to find her smile. Both eyes black. Darker bruises on her neck. It hurt to swallow. She didn't desire breakfast but knew he would be hungry when he woke. She hoped he didn't press her to eat. Last night had been bad. Really bad.

"Good morning, Mistah J."

He let his eyes fall from hers and notices the breakfast assortment through out the kitchen. Warm biscuits, scrambled eggs, fresh juice and that delightful bacon. She knew he liked his bacon hot. She was a good pet. Sometimes he didn't know why he was so abusive towards her. She was the only person in this world who had ever cared about him.

He idly remembered the phrase "You hurt the ones you love the most."

Maybe he did love her. In his own fucked up way.

"You look very beautiful this morning, pooh."

He loved it when she wore her hair loose, cascading down her back in perfect white blond ringlets. Those pig tails were childish and annoying. He usually pulled them to hard when she insisted on wearing them.

Harley didn't dare make a comment just kept her eyes down. Hands still trembling. She was broken. This caused a tightness to form in his chest. Surely his girl could take a good beating? This wasn't by far the worst she had endured. Last night she made some quick remark about The Batman - trying to be funny and he had beat her senseless. He could still feel the bones in her neck against his palms as he choked her. She may not even be alive today had Larry, one of his henchmen, not interrupted him with news on the bats location.

Harley remained quiet as bacon sizzled behind her.

"Perhaps I'll throw all this shit to the ground and fuck your brains out?" He growled at her inanimate state. That got her attention. She wasn't completely gone. The way her body tensed and moved towards him. His pet was still his.

"If that's what you want, Mistah J."

Joker considered it for a moment but the food smelled to good to let it go to waste like that. The ache in his chest grew tighter.

"Did I ever tell you that my parents used to lock me in our basement? No food for days."

Harley looked up at him then. Large blue eyes meeting his darker hues. He had never mentioned anything about his past to her. Not even so much as his name. The psychiatrist inside her switched on and she got a slight insight of The Joker.

"Oh, puddin' that's terrible." She whispered, her voice full of emotion now imaging him as a young child alone in a damp, dark basement. She took a step to him and placed her hand on his bare chest right above his heart. She was still his pet.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do."

She loved him. She was the only one who ever had.

He closed the space between them and clicked off the stove; wrapping his arms around his princess as their mouths met and he kissed her - surprising them both with how gentle he could actually be. Harley whimpered softly against his lips as his arms snaked around her frail body and brought her to him - groaning as her fingers found his hair and their innocent kiss turned into something much more primal. Something they were both used to.

"Aren't you hungry, puddin'?" She asked sweetly as his mouth moved past her own and he began trailing wet kisses down her exposed neck. He was careful to avoid the dark bruises he had inflicted the night before, suddenly frowning at the thought.

This woman loved him. Let him do ungodly things to her body. Sometimes delightful things other times... He shook the disturbing thoughts from his head.

"Fuck breakfast." He growled against her neck, pressing her back into the counter as hands found her breasts and his erection found her thigh. "I love you, Harley."

The girls eyes went wide at his words; bracing herself as he fell to his knees before her and kissed her stomach softly.

"I fucking love you and I'm... S-s-sorry. I don't want to hurt you." He was eye level with a nasty looking bruise below her navel. All of her pain and bruises was because of him. "J, honey, it's alright. I love you too! I'll always love you. No matta what you do to me. I'm yours."

The Joker looked up at her with eyes pleading. She had never seen him so vulnerable. It was a little terrifying.

"You're mine?" He asked softly - searching her eyes for any doubt. Any trace of falsehood in her words. He needed to believe her - to know that she really was his no matter what he put her through.

"Yes baby."

He wrapped his arms around her again, cupping her ass as he brought her to him and kissed her navel. Harley could only watch in wonder as he pulled her tiny shorts down her legs and she stood before him with a simple pink top on that barely covered her breasts. From this angel he could look straight up said shirt. A grin crept to his lips. Popping her on the ass just hard enough so she jumped on her toes giving him access to what he wanted. "Oh gawd J..." A second later he was between her legs, opening her with his tongue as he began to circle her clit torturously. "Oh my gawd." She said again, letting her head fall back in pleasure as his hands crawled up her torso and pulled at her nipples.

"J.. You don't have ta do that." She groaned causing him to pull away quickly and looked up at her, a puzzled delight on his face.

"Don't you like it?"

"Yes." She hissed.

"Then let me love you while I can." He assured returning to his wonderful tasks. Harley gave into the pleasure; running her fingers through his green hair as she felt her body tighten in a way it never had before. He had never done anything like this in their four years together and when they did have sex it was for his pleasure not hers.

"Oh J..."

He moaned against her clit sending her over the edge as she gripped a handful of his hair in one hand and the counter with her other.

"Oh gawdddd..." She breathed touching his face as he made his way back up her body and kissed her hard on the mouth. She moaned again pulling him closer.

"Mistah J. That was fuckin' amazin'." She breathed as he rested his forehead on hers. "You are fucking amazing." He corrected her firmly, kissing her again. Harley returned his sweet kisses, savoring each one because she knew they wouldn't last. His affectionate words would soon enough turn to violent back hands and kicks to the gut.

"I love you, pumpkin'" He assured between kisses as he pulled away just enough to look into her sparkling eyes. He had never seen her so happy. So full of wonder at three stupid words. Words that meant everything to her.

"Show me how much?" She asked, that sweet jersey attitude back. She was still his pet. He pulled her into him again as they sank down to the kitchen floor and she turned on her front exposing her ass to him. "This way, Mistah J?"

Joker shook his head, still feeling that tightness, his love for Harley in his chest.

"No. Not this time my sweet. On your back."

Harley all but squealed as she flipped over quickly and sprawled out before him on the cool kitchen tile. Her barely there shirt rode up exposing her breasts to him as he advanced on top of her - staring down at his beautiful girl. Bruises and all she was his. He leaned down and kissed her neck, feeling her wiggle beneath him as she moaned and arched once his teeth found her nipple.

"Please, Mistah J. I need you."

He growled low in his throat as her hips lifted off the ground to meet his waiting erection. "Please puddin'."

"You need me?" He asked, her words almost surreal. She was the only person to ever need him. To ever love him. "Of course I need you baby. You're everything ta me. There is no me without yo-."

He leaned down quickly and kissed her again, fumbling with his boxers before burying himself inside her. They both cried out in unison. He tried to control himself - to not rip her shirt off and fuck her until she screamed but she felt so good. She always felt amazing and his control was limited.

"Harley I don't want to hurt you." He whispered against her ear, thrusting into her again and again. She was feeling anything but pain. "Just love me, J." She assured, arching her back as he slammed into her. Pleasure was over taking her battered body. She had never felt so much in a single moment. "Oh, Mistah J. I'm so close baby." He buried his face into the bend of her bruised shoulder and poured years of craving her into each of his magnificent thrusts. She cried out in pleasure each time.

"Harley... fuck..." He groaned, as their eyes locked again and she nodded. "Come for me baby. Come inside me." He obliged almost instantly, filling her like he never had before. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily against her matching white skin as she stroked his messy hair. A dumb happy grin on her pretty face.

"Oh puddin', you make me so happy."

All thoughts of his previous abuse dissolved on the kitchen floor. Memories of him punching her repeatedly over a bad joke slipped away to the deepest parts of her warped mind. She was still his pet.

After a long moment of savoring her J pulled himself together and stood, reaching a hand out to help his love from the floor. She stared at him, her smile infectious and wide. Even when his mood suddenly darkened at the sight of the limp cold bacon in the pan behind them her smile remained the brightest he had ever seen.

"Goddamnit Harley! You know I like my bacon sizzling. This shit looks like shit!" With a wave of his arm he slung the plates and pans to the ground covering the kitchen in thick, cool grease. "Clean this shit up and wipe that ridiculous smile off your face. I'm going out."

Nothing could phase her now. Even if he sent her flying across the room. He loved her. He had said the words and although he was insane he was always truthful.

"I'm sorry Mistah J. I'll get it cleaned up right away, puddin'"

He stormed out of the kitchen mumbling words like stupid and worthless but she didn't care. She was still his pet.

xXXx

please review! I like it, a lot.


End file.
